


Father

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Series: A Year of Percy Jackson [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "Percy was home from New Rome when he figured it out. He should’ve seen the signs earlier. He should’ve known. And now, he was going to demand an explanation."





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like just because Annabeth is super smart, the fandom kind of doubts/forgets Percy’s intelligence. Now it’s time for him to come to a realization all on his own, sans Wise Girl entirely.

**** Percy was home from New Rome when he figured it out. He should’ve seen the signs earlier. He should’ve  _ known _ . And now, he was going to demand an explanation.

* * *

 

Percy had been tasked with babysitting his little sister Estelle. She was going to school now, but still couldn’t be left completely alone just yet. She did, however, like to be alone in her room, which Percy would allow, her only companion her fish tank full of exotic species the demigod had brought home for her.

When the son of Poseidon walked by her room to check on her, he heard the fish talking. This wasn’t out of the ordinary. When your father is a sea god, communicating with things like fish and pegasi became the norm. Yes, the fish talking to Estelle wasn’t strange, but it was when she started talking back to it that Percy got caught off guard. They weren’t talking about anything terrible, really, just where the fish lived before Estelle became his owner. And there she was, asking this particular fish questions about the friends he’d had the pretty things he’d seen. He listened to them talk for a moment longer, debating on what to do next.

In the stress of school and trying to keep up with his classes, Percy almost forgot about what happened with Estelle and her fish. Almost. He wasn’t reminded of the incident until a couple months later. He had come back to Sally and her home for Spring Break, and would occasionally go down to Camp if they needed him, but gods, did he hope they didn’t.

* * *

He’d been settling in back in his old room when it started to rain. Whenever water began to fall from the sky, he took it as a good sign, that that day was going to be okay. Oh, how he was wrong.

A couple hours later, Estelle had come home from school. It was important to note that it was still pouring outside, and she was completely dry. Her umbrella, raincoat, boots, all of it, not a drop on her. It was only then that Percy was reminded of the fish incident a few months prior. ‘Oh,’ he realized. ‘Oh  _ no _ .’

* * *

Paul arrived that evening, after he’d allegedly graded papers at the school. He and his clothes were wet, unlike Estelle’s. ‘A nice touch,’ Percy thought. He was sitting in a chair facing the front door when the teacher came home. “Hello, father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you know how there’s this headcanon out there somewhere that Paul is Poseidon, because he misses Sally and just wants to be with her, so he disguises himself as Blofis so he can get around the whole “no kids after WW2” thing and have Estelle? Well, that’s what this is. Honestly, it feels like 90% of my stories are just elaborations of tumblr prompts and headcanons that I’ve seen a million times.
> 
> Anywho, hit me up on instagram @fowlbynamedorkbynature if you just wanna talk, or maybe see when stories get created or updated, and stuff like that.


End file.
